Helena
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Mordecai was separated from his sister on 9/11/2001. 10 Long Years go by, and Mordecai's Sister has finally managed to track her brother down. However, when Mordecai finds that juggling work and being a guardian over his little sister is hard, he gets Margaret's help to give him a hand. Soon enough, they find themselves becoming closer and closer. Very AU. MxM. Characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp guys, here's my third Regular Show fic that isn't related to futureauthor13's "It Runs in the Family". This story is going to have a much much more different tone than that. WARNING: This story is not for those who cry easily. So if you're what you'd call "faint of heart" then get the fuck out of here right now. I'm serious, GTFO. If you can't handle sad shit then this isn't the story fro you. But if you decide to completely disregard this warning then by all means go on. After all, it won't be depressing throughout the ENTIRE story. :P**

**HERE WE GO! W00T!**

* * *

_September 11th,_ _2001._

A thirteen year old Mordecai sat on the plane that was only a little while away from bringing him home. Next to him, sitting in the window seat, was his five year old sister, Helena. But she prefered to be called by her middle name, Kelly. In the row in front of them were there parents, Cynthia and Malachi.

"Mordy?" asked Helena, "How wong until the pwane wands?"

The adolescent groaned.

"Kelly, I thought I told you not to call me Mordy...and we land in under an hour. How are you-" Mordecai was interrupted by a yell.

_"EVERYBODY DOWN! THIS IS A PLANE JACKING!" _screamed a man as he and several others pulled out a gun.

Mordecai blacked out in a fit of fear. When he snapped out of it, he looked at his surroundings. The plane was going down, his sister hanging on to him for dear life. The hijackers and pilots were dead. Mordecai watched as the large field grew closer.

* * *

Mordecai opened his eyes.

_No fucking way am I alive! _he thought to himself as he looked around. He saw the remnants of a destroyed plane, and dead body after dead body...

"MOM? DAD?" he looked over to the bodies of his parents.

They were dead.

"N-No...NO!"

He looked around, more distraught than he had ever been in his life.

"HELENA?" he called out. "HELENA?"

There was no answer.

"Oh, no! No! No! No! No! No!" He said when he wasn't able to find his sister. He stopped when he saw a wing sticking out from under a seat. He lifted it and threw it aside. It was Helena.

"K-Kelly? Helena Kelly? Sis, please, speak to me..." said Mordecai, tears running down his eyes. He checked her pulse.

She was still alive, just unconscious.

"THANK YOU MERCIFUL LORD!" shouted out Mordecai. He then heard sirens in the distance.

_Cops..._ he thought to himself. The last people Mordecai trusted was the police. In his hometown, the police were never to be trusted. They were corrupt. Out of line. The Italian Mafia could have done a better job then they could.

Mordecai picked up his sister and fled the scene. Mordecai looked at his arm, and saw a piece of shrapnel in it.

_Oh shit!_ thought Mordecai. He put his sister down, and on the count of three, he yanked the shrapnel out of his bloody arm. He ripped off some of this soot-stained shirt and wrapped it around the wound, just too stop the bleeding. He approached the road, his sister still on his back. It began to pour. He saw a sign next to the road. It read:

**Our Lady of Sorrows Home for Girls, 1/4 Miles.**

Mordecai had an idea, but he didn't like it at all.

But at this point, he didn't care as long as it meant his sister would live.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of walking in the rain, he approached the door of the Girls-Only Orphanage. He placed his sister down, propped up against the brick railing by the big 70's-looking wooden doors. He took a long look at his sister and cried some more. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his no tattered wallet. The only thing that wasn't completely mangled was a picture of him with Helena on his shoulders that was taken the past summer. That seemed like such a long time ago now. He looked around, and saw a trashcan with a convienently located chewed-up but not broken pen on it. He got up and grabbed it, and then scribbled a little bit on the back of the picture to see if it still worked. To his surprise, it did. Luckily, he was under an awning so the picture wouldn't get wet. He wrote a note on the back of a flier for sunday mass that someone had discarded onto the ground, folded it, and tucked it inside Helena's shirt, along with the picture. He gave her one last hug and long kiss on the forehead to the unconscious toddler.

"Helena...I know you can't hear me. But I'm hoping this will stay in your head forever. My name is Mordecai, and I am your big brother. You're not gonna see me for a while, probably not for the rest of your life. I just want you too know that no matter what, I'll always love you. I'm sorry for all the times I was a jerk when I wouldn't let you touch my video games. You're my last family and closest living family member. Grandma and Grandpa died a while back...and Dad was an orphan. Mom and Dad are dead. I'm giving you up to this home so I can ensure that you don't die young. I'll love you forever, and I won't ever forget you."

Mordecai kissed her on the forehead one last time. Then, with a heavy heart, he stood up and knocked on the door three times as hard as he could. After that, he ducked behind the railing so he wouldn't be scene. A nun came out.

"Oh dear," he heard her say, "looks like someone left there little girl here. Well, dearie, welcome to your new home. Never more will you be hurt, never more will you be abused, and never more shall you go hungry."

The nun picked up the unconscious child and carried her inside.

Mordecai ran away until he was miles and miles and miles away from the orphanage. It was mid-day by now, and he spotted a trucker stop by the edge of the road. He walked inside. He needed to be out of the rain. There was a T.V. on. It was showing the crash site of the plane.

"-And there were no survivors, unfortunately. Now, here's Anderson with the Weather."

Mordecai stopped watching.

_No survivors, eh? _he thought. He sat down in the lounge-like area that was by the bar where some truckers were eating a hearty lunch. Mordecai sat there for hours. He didn't know what he was gonna do, where he was gonna go, or how we was gonna stay alive. After a while, he just stopped caring.

All of the sudden, a waitress came up to him.

"Hey kid, you've been here all day. We're closi- Jesus, kid! What happened to you?"

Mordecai looked down. He didn't want to talk. The waitress sat down next to him. "C'mon, kid. Tell me what's up. What's your name?"

"...Mordecai. My name is Mordecai."

"You look like you were in a plane cra-" the gears turned in her head. "Oh my god! You survived the-"

"Yes! I survived, okay?" snapped Mordecai, in a fit of angry tears. "My parents are dead, I just carried my sister to an orphanage runned by nuns, and I have a gash in my arm! So yes, I'm alive. But what's the point? My family's gone, I'm miles away from home, I don't have any family members to go to, and as far as the media is concerned I no longer exist!" he exclaimed. The waitress was taken aback.

"Kid- erm, Mordecai...I don't know what to say."

"Just go. I'll survive on my own."

"I can't leave an adolescent out here by himself! C'mon, I'm taking you home with me."

Mordecai pondered that.

"I'm not sure..."

"How does a grilled cheese sound right now?"

"...pretty fuckin' good..." muttered Mordecai.

"My name is Miranda," said the waitress, "Now let's get you to your New home."

* * *

_**10 Years**_**_ Later._**

* * *

Kelly woke up in her room. The 15 year old avian stretched her wings. It was her 15th birthday. Kelly never really enjoyed her birthdays. She never got presents, nor did she have friends to celebrate with. Little did she know that this year would be different.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a fully developed, young woman now. She stripped herself of her clothes and but on her bathrobe. Kelly then grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed off towards to bathing "room" as the Nuns would call it. It was basically a large locker room where the inhabitants (namely girls) of the orphanage would shower, brush there teeth, pretty much just get ready for their day. Kelly hung her clothes where they wouldn't get wet, and discarded her bathrobe. She stepped up to a shower head. She was glad for two things- one, she wasn't self-conscious, and two, she glad this was a girls-only orphanage. A bunch of dudes showering together meant rape, but a bunch of teenage girls showering together is every pedophile's dream. Thank god it was only girls. Kelly wasn't sexest, she was just looking on the brightside of living with nuns.

She relaxed her body as the warm water hit her. After her shower, she dried her self off and put her clothes on. Her outfit consisted of a black tank top with the word "REVENGE" written in red, symbolizing her favorite band, _My Chemical Romance._ Over that, she wore a light grey zip-up hoodie with the zip undone, so her tank top was visible. As for pants, she wore navy blue jeans. Luckily for her, the Nuns weren't strict about dress code. Just nothing extremely revealing.

Kelly was more than grateful for the small freedoms she had, but she didn't enjoy life in the orphanage. The Nuns were often rough, if something was done wrong, the punishment was get whipped with a metal ruler. Kelly was no exception. She was somewhat of a rebel. Her blistered knuckles were proof of that.

Kelly exited the bathroom after brushing her teeth and performing the last excersises of her morning routine, and went back to her room. On the wall next to her mirror, she had enscribed the code by which she had lived by:

_"I will not stop being who I am, I won't ever take anybody's shit, and I won't let my enemies take me alive. I am not afraid to keep on living, and I am not afraid to walk this world alone."_

The P.A. System came on.

"Will Sister Helena Kelly please report to the main office please, Thank You."

"Shit! What is it this time?" she groaned to herself. She made her way to the main office. She entered and took a seat.

"Good Morning, Headmaster Theresa." said Kelly, in fake polite tone.

"Good Morning, Sister Helena. Happy Birthday. 15 is a large milestone in your life."

"Headmaster, that's what you say every year." replied Kelly. The Headmaster chuckled aloud.

"Ha, I guess I do. But I'm talking about _your _life in particular." Headmaster Theresa pulled out Kelly's personal record. "Helena, sweetie, how far back can you remember?"

"I can't remember anything before age five." she had replied. "It's all so blurry...I do have one memory, though...I was very little...there was someone...speaking to me...a boy...my eyes were closed, but I felt like I was seeing through my brain or something and..._ah!_" she groaned in agony as sharp pains shot through her head.

"Calm yourself, child. I will tell you of your past. Look at this." Headmaster Theresa pulled out the now slightly faded picture that Mordecai had left her with.

"T-That's him! That's the boy from my memory!" exclaimed Kelly. "I-Is that _me _on his shoulders?" she asked.

"Indeed so. That is your older brother."

"I have a brother?"

"Indeed you do. The boy must be in his 20's by now. He also left this note when he dropped you off at this orphanage. Here, child. Read it." Headmaster Theresa handed Kelly the crinkled flier that Mordecai had written on so many years before.

"Free Coffee at Sunday Mass?" she read aloud.

"No, child! On the other side!" exclaimed the Headmaster.

"Oh...whoops." Kelly turned the paper over and read the note.

It read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_Hello. This is my sister Helena Kelly Quintel. __She hates the name Helena, so please just call her Kelly. I am his older brother. We are the only two survivors of a plane crash that just took place about a fourth of a mile up the road. I am leaving my sister in the care of this home because I know I'll never be able to provide for her. I'm 13, my-erm, our parents are dead, and I'm not even sure if I'll be able to stay alive long enough on my own to see my hometown again._

_Please, take good care of my sister. I love her with all my heart and that's how it'll stay._

_Sincerely,_

_Mordecai James Quintel_

Kelly was stunned. "M-My...brother..."

"He loved you very much Kelly, he wanted you too grow up healthy. That's why he left you here."

"I have to find him! I need to meet him!" said Kelly frantically.

"Settle down, child." started Headmaster Theresa, "This brings me to my next point. My resources tell me that your brother was adopted by a waitress named Miranda Fairbough shortly after you were dropped off here. Her residence is out in Twin Peaks City."

"My brother lives in Twin Peaks? That's a full night's drive away! How the fu-heck am I going to get there?"

"Easy," said Headmaster Theresa. "I am going to take you."

"Really? But who will be running the orphanage here?"

"My cousin Amanda has offered to step in while I'm gone, and I graciously accepted that offer."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" said Kelly as she hugged Headmaster Theresa.

"Ha, calm yourself, young one. Here, take the picture and the note and go pack your things. We leave tonight."

"Again, thank you so much!"

"Of course, child. Now go, prepare to be reunited with your brother."

"I will!" said Kelly as she ran back to her room, nearly bouncing off the walls with joy and excitement.

Once in her room, she looked at the picture once more.

_"I'm coming, big brother..."_

***PHEW* Finally done with the super long intro! Over 2500 words! This took like 2 hours to write! Anyway, thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Thanks!**

**-Nikko Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two. It's gonna be a little (and by that I mean significantly) shorter than the previous one. Enjoy, guys!**

Kelly didn't have many clothes. Just pretty much five pairs of each article of clothing. She packed her suitcase with all her clothes, and then her backpack with all her toilettries, as well as some sentimental items: The picture, Mordecai's Note, and as well as all of the following CD's:

-"From Under The Cork Tree" - Fall Out Boy

- "Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge" - My Chemical Romance

- "The Black Parade" - My Chemical Romance

- "blink-182" - Blink-182

- "Don't You Fake It" - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

- "Nimrod" - Green Day

- "Dookie" - Green Day

- "Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones" - Black Veil Brides

- "Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys" - My Chemical Romance

It was almost 10 when Headmaster Theresa and Kelly got in the early 90's Honda and left. Kelly drifted off too sleep, while Theresa was wide awake all night long. They arrived in Twin Peaks City at around 8 in the morning the next day.

"Kelly, wake up child, we're here."

"*snore* Huh-wha-?" Kelly looked out her window and saw a house.

"That is where your brother's foster mom lives. If Mordecai himself is not their, then she will know where to find him."

Kelly took a deep breath.

_Here We Go._ she thought to herself.

* * *

**The Previous Night.**

It was date night for Mordecai and Margaret. They had been dating for several months now, and were very happy together.

The only thing was, Mordecai seemed...depressed.

"Mordecai," started Margaret, "You've been really quiet. You haven't touched your food. Something the matter?"

"No, nothing's the matter..." said Mordecai, obviously lying.

"You DO realize I can tell when you're lying, right...?" stated Margaret. She kissed him on the cheek. "Pleasy, sweetie...tell me what's wrong."

"Today is my..."

"Your...?"

"...Today is my sister's birthday."

"Whoa whoa! Hold up! You never told me you had a sister!" exclaimed Margaret.

"Well, I do...Look Margaret, there's something I never told you about my past. Remember that plane that went down in that field in Pennsylvania on 9/11?"

"Yeah...?"

"My sister and I were the only survivors. She was only five...I left her at this orphanage for girls and ran away...I took shelter in a diner and some waitress took me home with her...She adopted me. I was an orphan."

Margaret was shocked.

"Oh My God! That's why you never wanted me to meet your parents..."

"Of course. They're dead...and I haven't seen my sister since."

"I'm so sorry, Mordecai..." Margaret was tearing up. "What was your sister's name?"

"Helena. Helena Kelly Quintel."

"Mordecai, does anyone else even _know _about this?"

"Only Rigby and Benson. No one else knows. I just...really don't like talking about it. Can we just go home?" Mordecai was referring to Margaret's apartment. Margaret had asked Mordecai to move in with her the month before. He accepted."

"Of course, Mordecai...Tell ya what...we can watch that horror movie that always makes me pee my pants!"

"But you hate that movie."

"You don't. Now let's get out of here."

Margaret kissed Mordecai on the cheek and they were off.


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**HOLYFUCKINGSHITERMAGERD.**

**WOW.**

**I totally did not expect people to actually like this.**

**Like,**

**Fucking,**

**WOW.**

**Thank you all so much! Also, sit tight, because this is gonna be one long ass story. I'm thinking about 10 chapters, probably more.**

**Anywho, I have some homework that needs neglecting I MEAN DOING so I'll probably write (and hopefully upload) the next chapter later tonight.**

**Peace out y'all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay enough slacking off, let's get down to business! YEAHUHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**... **

**Anywho here's chapter 4 let's just pick up where we left off.**

**:I**

**Nyeh.**

* * *

_Here We_ Go. thought Kelly to herself as she went up to the door. She knocked on it five times and then she rang the doorbell. A middle aged woman opened up.

"Hello, dearie. What can I do for ya?" she said in a polite tone.

"A-Are you Miranda Fairbough?" asked Kelly.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Helena Kelly...Mordecai is my older brother."

Miranda gasped.

"Oh my lord! Mordecai hasn't seen you in 10 years!"

"Is he here? I'm looking for him..."

"No he's not here, he had work today. You should be able to find him here." Miranda took out her notepad and scribbled the address of the park on it.

"Thank you so much!" said Kelly, now ecstatic. She was so close being reunited with her brother, the anxiety was killing her.

"Take care!" called out Miranda as Kelly scurried back into the car. She practically shoved the park's address into Headmaster Theresa's face.

"Here's the address of where my brother works! Let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Calm yourself child, you must contain yourself."

"Heh, sorry Headmaster Theresa."

"Please, honey. Call me Theresa. Headmaster is just a formality."

"Oh, uh...okay...Theresa."

And with that, they were off towards the park.

* * *

Rigby broke his leg the week before after falling down the stairs due to a game of punchies gone horribly wrong. Mordecai was outside in the blistering heat, mowing the lawn. He sweating up an ocean. He looked at his watch.

"Fucking FINALLY! Break time! OHHH!" he said to himself. He put the mower back in the shed, and headed back towards the house. He let himself in through the door, and proceeded upstairs and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After 10 minutes, he turned the water off and dried himself off.

When he was done, he went back downstairs to go grab a soda. Benson and Rigby were in the kitchen. Rigby's crutches were leaning against his chair.

"On break, Mordecai?" asked Benson.

Mordecai stretched his back. "Yep. I've never been so tired in my life." said Mordecai as he went into the fridge and pulled out a soda. "This heat wave is fucking rediculous."

"Hey Dude," started Rigby, "Dig Champs?"

"Sure, I guess, but I get to be Player One this ti-" Mordecai was interupted by the doorbell.

"Ughhh, I'll get it." groaned Mordecai. He opened the door to find Kelly standing there with big eyes. Mordecai didn't recognize her.

"...Uh, hey, kid."

"H-Hi..."

"Can I help you with something? Are you lost?"

"Mordecai, it's me..." she said, quickly.

"How the fuck do you know my-" Mordecai gasped when he looked deeply into Kelly's eyes. All the memories came flooding back. The plane crash. The orphanage. Everything.

It was her.

"HELENA? HELENA KELLY?"

"MORDECAI!"

The two embraced each other in a tight hug. Kelly was crying, and so was Mordecai. Rigby and Benson walked in.

"Is that-" started Benson.

"My Sister! Oh Kelly, where have you been all these years?" Mordecai.

"Where the hell do you think!? At that orphanage! I'm so happy I found you after all these years! I-I'm not alone anymore!" exclaimed Kelly as she pulled Mordecai back into a tight hug. Headmaster Theresa came up.

"You must be Mordecai, I'm so happy too see you and your sister reunited after so long."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Theresa Haggerman. I am the Headmaster of your sister's orphanage. In the past decade, I've seen good kids come and go to caring and loving families. However, I've seen that...families never really took much of an interest in Helena Kelly. I worry that she won't ever be adopted by a family. So, I was thinking that-"

"Hell Yes I'll adopt her!"

"Fair enough."

Mordecai filled out the paper work that Headmaster Theresa had brought with her.

"Alright, she's all yours."

"Yay!" exclaimed Kelly as she tightly hugged Mordecai.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short, I'm feeling kinda sick (like I'm gonna throw up) and I just couldn't bring myself to write anymore.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**One Month Later.**_

Mordecai had introduced Kelly to Margaret. They seemed to instantly take a liking to each other. Kelly had moved her stuff into Margaret's apartment, and she was now staying in her guest room. Unfortunately, a lawyer showed up one day and told Mordecai and Margaret that Kelly couldn't live with them unless they were _both_ Kelly's guardian, which meant Margaret had to become Kelly's Foster Mom. Luckily, Margaret had no problem with doing just that. Benson had given Mordecai a HUGE promotion and pay raise, since he felt that Mordecai couldn't care for a child on his salary. Mordecai was now Assistent Park Manager, working alongside Benson. Skips also said he would help pay for school, so now Kelly was attending Twin Peaks High. Things were going great for Mordecai.

Mordecai just walked into the park house to find Rigby standing in the middle of the floor, giving him a dirty facial expression.

"Dude, something wrong?" said Mordecai, looking confused.

"Uh, YES. We were supposed to have a Dig Champs Marathon yesterday and you totally flaked on me!" exclaimed the raccoon.

Mordecai facepalmed.

"Ugh, sorry dude! I totally forgot! I was taking Kelly clothes shopping, and-"

"Ever since that girl showed up it's been Kelly this and Kelly that!"

"Dude, she's my little sister! I have to take care of her!"

"What ever happened to the good old days, when we would play video games all the time?"

"Times change Rigby. I have bigger responsibilities now!"

"Are you even SURE that this 'Kelly' is even related to you? You guys were separated for 10 years! How do you know she isn't some freeloading orphan pretending to be your sister?"

"Dude! We ran a blood test! We're 100% related to each other!"

"Well then why the hell did you adopt her? Nobody said you had to take care of her!"

"I know, but I WANTED to take care of her! She's my sister, she's my last living relative, she's more important to me than anything!"

"What about me? You've known me forever! Look, just take Kelly back to that orphanage and get rid of that dumb promotion, so we can have more bro time!"

"DUDE!" exclaimed an enraged Mordecai as he struck the raccoon as hard as he could. "Stop being so **_fucking_**selfish! Kelly is my sister, I need her! More than I need you! Y'know what Rigby? My life doesn't just fucking revolve around _you!_ You need to _GROW THE FUCK UP!_"

Rigby was silent.

"And what about Eileen? Have you already forgotten that you've been going out for three months now!? Go fuck your girlfriend and have a kid! Maybe then you'll understand my responsibility!"

Mordecai turned to walk out, but stopped at the door.

"Oh, and by the way, you still need to finish hosing down the golf cart!"

* * *

Margaret pulled up to the High School in her car just as the kids were getting let out. Margaret was reading a magazine when Kelly got in the car. She had a hand over her eye.

"Hey, kiddo. Have a good day at school?" asked Margaret.

"Fine." replied Kelly, quickly.

"Something wrong? Why are you covering your eye like that?"

"No reason! It's just bright outside today!"

"Kelly, it's the end of May, and it's cloudy today. You're just like your brother; you suck at lying. Now, c'mon, show me your eye."

"...okay..." Kelly uncovered her eye to reveal that it was black and blue. Some had obviously bruised it.

"Holy Crap, what happened!?"

"It's nothing! I just...walked into a door!"

Margaret gave her the "Are you fucking kidding me?" face.

"Okay, fine...someone hit me."

"Damn, why?"

"I don't know! Some big lesbian-looking cloud chick came up to me and told me that the 'fresh meat need to be orientated' or some shit like that!"

"Did you do anything to protect yourself?"

"I called her a cunt and slapped her with a slice of pizza."

Margaret just blinked, and then facepalmed.

"I...just...freakin'...you just...there are some things you just _don't _do to someone who's threatening to beat you up! And that's like, number freaking one on the list!" exclaimed Margaret.

"Hey, it was either that or do what I normally did when I was in the ophanage."

"What was that?"

"Beat them half to death with a gaming controller."

"...Oh yeah, you are DEFINETELY Mordecai's sister...let's just go home."


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Next Day._**

Mordecai was pissed about what happened at school. He was at a meeting in the Principal's Office about it. Him and Kelly were sitting on one side of the room, while JJ, the cloud girl that beat Kelly up, was sitting on the other side. They were waiting for JJ's Aunt to show up. After about five minutes of waiting, CJ showed up.

"Mrs. Jay, so glad you could join us." said Principal Mason.

"Sorry, I got stuck in Traf- Mordecai? I didn't know you had a daughter."

"This is my sister, I'm her guardian. I didn't know you were an aunt."

"You never asked."

"Fair Enough."

"Ahem," coughed Principal Mason.

"Sorry." said Mordecai.

"Now, as you all know, bullying is not tolerated here. But since I'm an idio- I mean, since I'm a reasonable guy, I'll be happy to hear both sides of the story. JJ, you have the floor."

"Yeah," started JJ, "So I'm just sitting at my lunch table, enjoying my ham sandwich, when Mrs. Whatever-I-do-what-want comes over here and slaps me with her pizza! I had to hit her; it was out of self defense."

"I see, well Kelly, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"That's bullshit!" exclaimed Kelly. "She just walked up to me, _stole_ that ham sandwich from me, and told me that the 'fresh meat need to be orientated' and just decked me in the eye for no reason!"

"Hold on, my niece doesn't lie! I believe your lying, little missy!" stated CJ.

"Hey! Your niece decked my sister for no reason and you know it! Kelly's been here a month, why would she up and hit somebody! And have you _seen _that niece of yours lately?" said Mordecai.

CJ stood up. "Excuse you?"

Mordecai stood up. "Your niece is a BULLY! For christ's sakes, look at her! She's wearing a jacket that says 'Take No Prisoners' and cigarette just fell out of her pocket!"

"You're just stereotyping my niece because you can't bear the thought of your 'little angel' sister not doing anything wrong! She's spent most of her life in an orphanage! How do you know she wasn't a bully there? Hell, I bet she's not even a virgin- probably got one-upped from a bunch of troubled teen orphan chicks."

Mordecai pinned her against the wall. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"Settle down this instant!" exclaimed the Principal.

"SHUT UP MASON!" yelled Mordecai and CJ simultaneously.

"All of you- out!" yelled Principal Mason. "And Kelly and JJ are both expelled! I will not have this kind of ton-foolery in my school! NOW GET OUT!"

"Bu-"

"OUT!"

* * *

**_Later._**

"You got _expelled!_" exclaimed Margaret, shocked.

"It wasn't my fault!" said Kelly.

"It really wasn't- the punk chick told some bullcrap story and the principal totally bought it!"

"Ugh, it's only been a month and you've already been- OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" exclaimed Margaret as a rock flew in through her apartment window and hit her in the back of the head."

"What the hell? There's a note attached to it." Mordecai read it aloud.

"A Cloud Girl has placed a high bounty on your heads. You have three days to flee town or be grusomely killed and mutilated. Sincerely, The Fun Ghoul- Gun for Hire." read Mordecai aloud.

"Jesus, CJ! Way to overreact!" exclaimed Margaret.

"She's probably sore at me for dating you and not her, jealous bitch..."

"Where are we gonna go? We can't stay here!" said Kelly.

"That's right..." started Mordecai. "And I know just where to go!"

"Where?" asked Margaret.

"An old friend of my Uncle's owns the best pizzaria in Florida! And he's a really close friend of mine. He'd be happy to put us up in the condo above the pizza shop. We'd be making more money."

"Awww yeah! I've always wanted to go to Florida!" beamed Kelly.

"What'ya say, Margaret?"

"Well...it looks like we're goin' to Florida!" said Margaret with a half smirk.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" exclaimed Kelly and Mordecai, before Mordecai passionately kissed Margaret.

"Okay, here's the plan." started Mordecai. "You guys start packing like there's no freaking tomorrow, I'll go tell everyone the situation, get road map directions, and a car."

"Where are you gonna find a car?"

"Let's just say Skips owes me a solid." said Mordecai as he went out the door.

* * *

**Aww yeah, road trip! OHHHHHHHHHHH! Well anyway, here's what's to come.**

**-New Life in FL.**

**-Hurricane Experience**

**-A possible Marriage (THAT DOESN'T MEAN YES) for all you MordecaiXMargaret Fans, and my maybe a baby too.**

**-Mordecai/Kelly sibling fluff (IF I FIND ANY INCEST WITH THESE TWO I WILL START KICKING ASS AND TAKING DOWN NAMES. SERIOUSLY. NO. INCEST. SFJNGFDUJ.)**

**-Funny shit that happens on the way to Florida.**

**PEACE OUT, Y'ALL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**dhfngdiuxjnvfdhcjxkvnufdjxkc fciu HERE WE GO.**

* * *

_**The Next Morning.**_

Kelly and Margaret were standing outside Margaret's apartment. It was 6:30 AM. Both girls had bags under their eyes. Mordecai pulled up in Margaret's Cadilac from around the corner. He stepped out.

"I was gonna ask Skips to borrow his old Delorean...but then I remembered we already had a car." Mordecai said, facepalming.

"Whatever, *yawn* let's just get out of here. You told everybody the situation, and where we were heading?" asked Margaret.

"All taken care of."

"Okay, I'll drive."

* * *

After they packed the car, Mordecai, Margaret, and Kelly were on there way to Florida. They had been driving all day. They had just crossed the state border into North Carolina.

"Oh man..." groaned Kelly, pacing a hand on her abdomen.

"What's the matter, Kelly?" said Mordecai, sitting in shotgun. "Carsick?"

"I can pull over, honey." said Margaret.

"No, no...it's just that I've never had to pee so badly before in my life!" grunted Kelly, crossing her legs.

"The next rest stop is 15 miles away. Just hold it 'till then." said Mordecai, calmly.

They hit a road bump, and Kelly felt a quick spurt of urine enter her jeans. "I don't think I can hold it that long!"

"Ugh, fine. Just pull over and go behind those trees over there. My legs could use some stretchin' anyway..."

The car pulled over, and they all stepped out of the car. Except Margaret, who just decided to pull out her book and start reading. Kelly went into the small forest, and looked for a safe private spot to relieve herself. Unfortunately, there was a lot of poison ivy everywhere.

_Damn, isn't there a single shred of land with out poison ivy on it around here?! _thought Kelly to herself. She was going to continue looking when she heard a growl. She turned around to find a large black bear. It roared at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she ran back towards the car. "START THE CAR!"

Margaret complied as she saw the bear chasing after Kelly. Mordecai hopped into the shotgun seat and Kelly practically dove into the backseat.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Mordecai and Margaret simultaneously.

"It was bear, duh! It just snuck up on me an- uh- ughhhhhh..." moaned Kelly before she realized what was happening. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

She was peeing her leggings all over the back seat of Margaret's car!

"Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Kelly, unable to control herself.

"...Just...don't worry about it, Helena. The rest stop isn't too far away. You can change clothes there."

"Speaking of which," started Mordecai, "It's starting to get dark out. Let's look for a motel or something in the next town we pass through."

"Good idea." said Margaret.

* * *

At the rest stop, Kelly grabbed a change of clothes and ran into the women's bathroom. She ran quick enough so no one would notice her soaked leggings. Mordecai and Margaret were off grabbing coffees. They sat down and drank it as they waited for Kelly.

"Y'know Mordecai," started Margaret. "You're a great older brother."

"Hmm?" asked Mordecai as he finished a huge gulp of coffee.

"You're a great brother. You adopted your own sister, you're practically working until you drop dead just make sure she leads a good lifestyle...and now you're going all the way to Florida just to keep her safe."

"Heh, thanks Margaret."

"It just goes to show," said Margaret, "this means you'll make a great Dad." Margaret kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Mags..."

"I love you too, Mordie..."

They became lost in each other's gaze as the kissed passionately.

"AH-HEM~!" exclaimed Kelly, breaking the two lovebirds apart. They were blushing like mad.

"...So yeah let's go find a motel..." said Mordecai and Margaret quickly.

* * *

**Welp, here we are! The 7 chapter mark! That's totally like...not significant what-so-FUHREAKING-ever.**

**:I**

**So yeah...review and shit and I will see you next time :U**

**-Nikko 0UT.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Part One)

The trio soon arrived at a motel. After getting a room key, they went to their room. Kelly went to take a shower. Margaret plopped down one of the beds next to Mordecai. Mordecai was looking at the road map.

"So, how far are we from Florida?"

"If we get out of here by noon tomorrow, we'll be there at about 8:30 that night."

"8:30?"

"8:30 give or take 2-3 hours because of traffic."

"Man, driving sucks! I'm so wiped!" moaned Margaret.

Kelly got out of the shower and dried herself off. She put on her PJ's and passed out on the bed. Margaret fell asleep on Mordecai's shoulder while he was watching TV.

As the TV illuminated the dark room, he felt his vision began to fade, and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

_**The Next**** Morning.**_

Mordecai woke up. He groggily sat up in bed and stretched his wings. He looked at the time. 7:30 AM. He climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake his slumbering love. He then noticed that Kelly wasn't in the bed next to him.

"Kelly? Where are you?"

Mordecai looked around. He was becoming worried something bad had happen to his baby sister. As over a million awful scenarios as too why she was gone flooded his head, he noticed the door opened a crack. He went outside, and saw Kelly sitting on the curb right outside the motel door. He felt extremely relieved.

"Hey kiddo," said Mordecai as he sat down next to Kelly and put an arm around her. "Good morning."

"Morning, Mordo..."

"Something wrong, Sis?"

"It's just...I've been having these dreams lately...they were about Mom and Dad...what I remember of them."

"They loved you very much, you were Mom's favorite."

"Heh...it's just..." Kelly was becoming choked up. "I miss them..." she started to weep. Mordecai took her into his wings.

"It's okay, Kelly...I miss them too. I remember Mom saying she wanted you to be raised right...she wanted you to go to a college, a good school system, everything. That's one of the reasons I adopted you. I want you to have a good future; despite what happened in your past."

Kelly smiled.

"Thanks, big bro...I love you..."

"I love you too, Helena...I love you too...c'mon, let's go wake Margaret, grab some breakfast, and get out of here."

Mordecai handed her a tissue, which she used to wipe away her tears and blow her nose.

"Okay..." she said, tiredly.

* * *

_**After Breakfast.**_

After Breakfast, the gang got back on the road. It would be a long drive before they finally reached West Palm Beach. Midway through the day, a large, dark storm cloud blackened the sky. It was almost like nighttime. It was so serine. Soon enough, Margaret and Kelly were fast asleep. It had started pouring rain. Mordecai kept the window open a tad to let the air in. He didn't care if got wet while he was driving. He enjoyed the lukewarm air blowing in his hair, through his feathers. It put him at ease. He glanced in his rear view mirror; he saw Kelly, fast asleep. Kelly had taken off her coat and used it was a makeshift bedsheet, so she could lie down ont he carseat as if it was a bed.

_She's still the cute kid she was when I left... _thought Mordecai to himself.

It was almost 8 o'clock at night when Mordecai finally saw the sign "Welcome to Florida." It was only a matter of hours before they would arrive at there destination.

Mordecai pulled into a gas station about a half mile after he crossed the state border into Florida. The rain had stopped. He ran into the gas station convenience store and bought himself a radicola; something to keep him going.

After going back to the car, now with a full tank, he got back into the driver's seat and set out for the final leg of the trip.

* * *

**Hey guys, this originally was going to be longer but unfortunately I had a computer crash and about half of this chapter was deleted while I was working on it. Sorry, I'll make this chapter a two-parter.**

**Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Author's Note, SORRY)

**Hey Guys, REALLY sorry I haven't been updating, school has been just freaking CRAY CRAY. I was GONNA write something tonight, but unfortunately I decided to watch Gravity Falls for the first time and now I don't think I have the Mental Capability to even THINK about writing...so yeah :/ Also, again, School is being a total bitch to me, and I'll be helping my Mom the next few days since it's Easter on Sunday and we're having this huge party like we always throw every year.**

**Anywho...**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up OR AT LEAST START ON IT by the end of the week.**

**Peace.**

**-Nikk0 0ut.**

**x_X**


	10. Chapter 10

By the time they were within the city limits, it was already 10:30. Margaret had the city map in her lap.

"Okay...says here the address is 182 Palm Tree Avenue. So, take a left here!" said Margaret.

"Okay."

"Then a right at this intersection..."

"Let's see, 182...182..." said Mordecai.

"There!" exclaimed Kelly, pointing out the pizzeria. It was a three story building, the bottom one being the pizzeria. The lights were on, but the sign said "CLOSED".

Mordecai pulled up to the side of the road.

"Welp, here we are." he said. They all got out of the car and knocked on the door. An old man answered it.

"We're cl- Mordecai?"

"Uncle Clayton! It's me, Mordecai!"

"Mordecai! It's been too long!" said the old, raspy-sounding blue jay. He hugged him. "Who are these two lovely ladies?"

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Margaret, and this is my little sister, Helena. You remember her, don't you?" said Mordecai.

"Of course! Little Helena Kelly! Why, I haven't seen you since you were in training pants! Now 'yer a young woman!" exclaimed Clayton. "Now, come inside, all of ya! You'll catch a cold out there, what with all the rain 'n' all."

* * *

"Now, what brings you all the way to West Palm Beach?" asked Clayton.

"Well," began Margaret, "Last month Mordecai and I became Kelly's legal guardians, and she got into a fight at school and got expelled. And now, the aunt of the person she got in a fight with sent a Bounty Hunter after us and said that if we didn't leave Twin Peaks in three days, he'd hunt us down and kill us. Mordecai said you had an extra empty condo, and that maybe you would put us up for a little while?"

"Oh, of course! Of course! I just kicked out the tenants who were livin' there last month. Goddamn Deadbeats wouldn't pay rent. I'll let you guys stay for free, if you agree to help me run the pizza shop here!"

"Deal!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Now, let's get you unpacked!" said Clayton.

* * *

The condo was a decent size. There was living room/kitchen connection, 2 bedrooms, and a bathroom. It was perfect for three people, maybe even four. It had all the necessary appliances- A TV, Stove, Microwave, basically everything they needed. Kelly decorated her designated room with all the band posters she had from Our Lady of Sorrows Home for Girls. After taking a much needed shower, she put on her PJ's and went into the living room area where Margaret was watching TV.

"Hey, where's Mordecai?"

"Clayton's showing him the ropes of the place. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeahuh! I'll make the popcorn!" said Kelly as she dashed behind the kitchen counter. Margaret giggled.

_I swear to god, that kid is just exactly like Mordecai... _she thought to herself.

Kelly came back several minutes later, all ready with the overly-buttered popcorn.

"So, what movie we watchin'?" she asked.

"How about Zombie Dinner Party?" suggested Margaret.

"Nah, what about...uh..what's his face...uh...Bucktooth Bob! Yeah, that's it!"

"You like Bucktooth Bob! Oh my god he's my favorite!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I remember when the original movie of Bucktooth Bob came out...I was just a little girl, and I was absolutely in love with it! Bucktooth Bob was my childhood crush."

"Aww!" exclaimed Kelly between laughs.

* * *

After the movie, they all went to bed. It wasn't until after midnight that Mordecai came into the master bedroom and plopped down next to Margaret, who was already sleeping.

It was amazing how fast Mordecai passed out.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm REALLY sorry about the wait on this. I'll TRY MY BEST to update once a week, I promise!**

**-Nikk0 0ut.**

**x_X**


	11. Chapter 11

_**THE NEXT DAY.**_

Mordecai and Kelly were helping run the pizza shop while Margaret was out getting Kelly enrolled in the local High School so she could start school next fall. Kelly was working the cash register while Mordecai and Clayton were doing, well, everything else.

She had just put another customer's order in when she noticed a boy walk in the door. He was a bird, like Mordecai, except he was a dark scarlet red. He had three spikes instead of two. He was wearing a black T-shirt with white under sleeves that said "I NEVER TOLD YOU WHAT I DO FOR A LIVING" written on it in all caps. The boy looked to be about Kelly's age, and he was slinging a guitar case on his back.

Kelly was smitten, instantly.

The boy walked up to the counter.

"Yeah, can I just get a coke?"

Kelly wasn't paying attention as she gawked at the customer before her.

"Uhm, miss?"

"Oh! Uh, sorry!" Kelly went and grabbed a coke and ringed it up for him. "T-That'll be $1.50..."

"Here ya go." said the boy, putting his money down on the counter. "Hey, uh, I come in here a lot and I haven't seen you. Are you new?"

"Yeah! The guy who owns the place is my Uncle. I'm Helena, by the way. But, uh, you can just call me Kelly."

"Helena, eh? Pretty name. I'm Deryck. But most people just call me Dack for short."

"Heh, okay, Dack. Sooo...I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, totally! See ya!" and with that Deryck was off.

Kelly was in love.

* * *

**_LATER THAT NIGHT._**

Mordecai, Margaret, Clayton, and Kelly were all having dinner together. Spaghetti Night was always a favorite of Margaret's.

"So Kelly, I noticed you gawking at that boy who came in today, heheh."

A hot rush of blood went straight to Kelly's face.

"N-No! What boy? I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Does she know she's a bad fibber?" said Clayton, mouth full of garlic bread.

"UERGH, fine. I saw this boy come in and I thought he was cute. So what..."

"Whaddya mean 'So What'? You should ask him out!" exclaimed Margaret.

"Yeah, but, I JUST met the guy...I barely know him!"

"That's why you need to get to know the lad! He comes in very often." said Clay.

"Alright, next time he comes in, I'll start up a conversation." said Kelly.

"That a girl!" exclaimed Mordecai, "YEAHUH! Now let's finish this pasta before it gets cold. I don't want ants to infest the place."

* * *

**Welp, there's your weekly update. :I Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12: Author's Note (SORRY!)

**Guys, I am INSANELY sorry for the lack of updates. It's just that...I have insomnia and it's taking a toll on my psychy. **

**I've tried all kinds of medication, even anti depressants, and nothing seems to work.**

**Also, my lack of sleep has triggered some hallucinations...so I'm not mentally stable. **

**I've been having Night Terrors, Random Outbursts in Class, and Voices in my Head from time to time.**

**I'm really scared that something might seriously be wrong with me.**

**And I overheard my parents talking about sending me away to a psychiatric ward or something like that.**

**I'm fucking scared.**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Deryck was at the pizza shop. And the day after that, and so on. He truly was a regular customer, and Kelly talked to him often. She enjoyed his company greatly. However, there was something about Deryck that seemed kind of...dark. He was never that 'lively' and he didn't have much of a sense of humor. Just a chuckle every now and then.

One day, Deryck showed up to the shop much later than usual. Kelly was sitting on the metal barstool behind the cash register, reading an Alternative Rock Magazine. It was a slow night, so Mordecai and Clayton were out shopping with Margaret. Kelly volunteered to hold down the fort while they were gone.

"There you are- OH MY LORD!" she exclaimed as she took a look at Deryck.

He was badly bruised, and bleeding from the part of his beak where his nose would be. Blood was dripping into and out of his mouth, and he had one black eye, along with more bruises and a gash in his arm, which he wrapped up with a piece of his shirt that he ripped off.

"Don't ask." started Deryck in his usual deep, gravely voice. "Just give me the usual."

"Don't ask? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DON'T ASK! What happened!?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"At least let me patch you up!"

"Look that's really nice of you but-"

"I don't take no for an answer, buddy!"

Kelly took him by the hand, and led him into the kitchen. She put on the overhead light and sat Deryck down next to the sink. He put his guitar case down on the ground. Kelly took a dishrag, soaked it in water, and started cleaning the blood off Deryck's face. His face portrayed a grim look, but the gaze between the two teens never seized.

"My god, I've never seen someone bleed so much."

"I'm used to it."

"What do you mean? Do your parents beat you?"

"I don't like to talk about my personal life, okay?"

Kelly put down the rag, and caressed his blood-stained cheek with her soft feathered hand. Deryck felt slightly comforted by it.

"Look, you can tell me anything. I care about you Deryck, I really do. I don't want to be hurt, I don't like seeing you like this..."

"You've known me for all of two weeks, Kelly."

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"I...I just can't explain it. I love talking to you. I love being around you, you make me feel better when I'm sad."

Deryck was surprised a bit. "Wow, Kelly, I really do appreictiate that you care so muc-MMPH!" Deryck was interupted as Kelly kissed him on the lips, passionately.

Kelly could taste the blood in his mouth, but she didn't care. Deryck soon began to kiss back, he closed his eyes as their tongues began to intertwine. Kelly began to lose herself in the kiss, as she began to let out a moan of pleasure. She realized what was happening, and she broke the kiss.

"I-uh...I'm...uhm..you...I..." babbled Kelly. Deryck silenced her.

"It's okay, Kelly."

"Deryck, I...I think I'm in love with you." Kelly began to tear up.

Deryck took her hands. "It's okay." Deryck kissed her on the cheek. "I...I feel the same way."

Kelly picked up the rag. "Let's get the rest of this blood off of you."


	14. Chapter 14

_**THE NEXT DAY.**_

Kelly woke up with a start. Ever since yesterday's events, she couldn't stop thinking about Deryck. She went into the kitchen to find Mordecai and Margaret eating breakfast and watching TV.

"Good Morning!" she said in a sing song voice.

"Mornin' Kelly," said Mordecai. "You're in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah, you have a good dream or something?" added Margaret.

"Hm Hm, you could say that!" chimed Helena.

"Heh, alright! Anyway, you better eat fast. Uncle Clayton needs you at the register before the early birds get here."

"Okay!"

After a quick shower and a filling breakfast, Kelly went downstairs into the pizzeria. All she had to do to get into the kitchen was walk downstairs. One of the perks of being a cashier in a family-run pizzeria is that you can work in your PJ's (in Kelly's case was a maroon-colored tank top and sweatpants). Midway through the workday, Deryck showed up at his usual time.

"Hey Kelly, look, I-"

"Hey Deryck! It's my break, I was wondering, do you wanna go for a walk or something..." asked Kelly, blushing.

"I can't, but...I really need to talk to you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"About that kiss yesterday...I-I shouldn't have done that. I don't want you tangled up in my life."

Kelly was hurt, and confused at that remark.

"...What's that supposed to mean? I thought you cared about me!" said Kelly, beginning to get extremely upset.

"No nononono! Shh, shh! I _do _care about you. I care about you...a lot. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm sorry Kelly, but I can't date you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"...Oh I see how it is!"

"Huh?"

"You just think that because I'm a girl, I can't look out for myself! You sexest prick!"

"No! You're not listening to m-"

"AND ANOTHER THING- Just what the fucking hell is so goddamn "dangerous" about your life, anyway? Eh? Show me! Right now!"

"...Alright, fine. I'll show you. Come on." said Deryck, having taken enough of Kelly's badgering.

Deryck led Kelly through the city streets, into a neighborhood that looked run down. He stopped when they came to a beaten up apartment complex.

"What is this place?" asked Kelly. Deryck looked back at her with a grim stare, as he solemnly replied:

"My home."

"Oh..." Kelly was silent.

They continued up the stairs until they got to the top floor. They heard cries of Domestic Violence and blasting radios throughout the entire building. Deryck stopped once again when they reached a door with peeling grey paint on it, numbered "13B".

"Now, before we go in, I need to fill you in on some stuff. My parents abandoned me as an infant, so I was placed in the foster care of a nice family. Unfortunately, my foster parents and foster sister died in a car accident when I was 12, so now I'm stuck in the care of a corrupt police officer. The fatass beats the shit out of me all the time, and just blames all the gangs on it. The guys down at the force don't believe me so I'm on my own. The only reason I'm here is because we have an agreement- I teach guitar to the orphans down at the local orphanages, and I give him half the money I make so he can go party at strip clubs. In return I get a place to stay and food to eat. He's in there right now, eating a TV dinner and watching Football, whatever you do, DO NOT speak to him. Keep your mouth shut until you get to my room. Understand?"

"Deryck, I think I can-"

Deryck clamped Kelly's beak shut with his wing.

"Keep. Your Mouth. SHUT. Get it?" growled Deryck.

Kelly nodded, and Deryck released her.

"Good. Now let's go."

They entered the apartment.

"Mr. Dawson! I'm back from work. You're cuts on the counter."

"Yeah yeah, now shut up you little worthless shit! I'm watching the game!" Mr. Dawson barked as he looked behind him. His eyes narrowed and he got out of his recliner and approached the two.

"Who's the girl?" he asked.

"She's a friend."

Mr. Dawson locked the door, and inhaled. Kelly saw Deryck's fist ball up.

"What the fuck did I tell you...ABOUT HAVING GIRLS OVER!?" barked the angry fat man, as he socked Deryck in the nose. He started to bleed.

"SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" he exclaimed as sent his fist into Mr. Dawson.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER TEEN SHITBAG! YOU'RE JUST GONNA USE HER FOR SEX! SICK SHIT!"

"OH, I'M THE SICK SHI-" Deryck got cut off as Mr. Dawson sent him face-first out the window and onto the fire escape. He got up and stepped back inside, ignoring the broken glass that pierced his skin. He tried to take a stepped forward, but limped, and fell to his knees.

"Both of you- out. Deryck, you're sleeping outside tonight."

"Fuck you, Dawson." started Deryck as Kelly helped him to his feet. "I could tell you to go to hell, but I'm already here."

"Love you too, kid. Now get out."

Mr. Dawson shocked the two teens out.

Helena was shocked, for she had never witnessed anything like what she had just seen before. He looked at Deryck, her bloody lover, on his hands and knees, panting.

"You see...what I need...to put up with?" he spat out, exasperated.

"I...Deryck, I had no idea..."

"Do you see now why I can't date you? I don't want you to have deal with _that_ again."

"I...I don't know what to say." Kelly started crying. Deryck hugged her.

"It's okay."

"Let's go back to my place. You need a place to stay tonight."

* * *

**Alright ya assfaces (sorry I'm a bit on edge from all the treatment for my Parasomia), here's a gift for ya. The first long ass chapter since I started this goddamn story. So there ya go. Enjoy. :I Yeah.**

**Peace Out.**

**-Nikk0**

**X_x**


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly helped Deryck limp back to the pizza shop, where they went up to the condo where they found Mordecai and Margaret cuddling on the couch.

"Hey Kel- My god! Deryck! What happened to you?" asked Mordecai.

"It's a long story..." said Deryck, drowsy from blood loss.

"Tell them, Deryck..." said Kelly.

Deryck told his whole story. Mordecai and Margaret were shocked. They immediately said yes when Kelly asked if he could stay the night. Mordecai and Kelly took out the glass shards in Deryck's arm.

"I'm sorry, I never quite caught your name?" asked Margaret.

"It's Deryck. Deryck Leeds."

"You poor boy..." said Margaret sympathetically as she could.

"Watch it Margie he's mine." said Kelly. Margaret chuckled.

* * *

**_Late_****_r_****_._**

Mordecai and Margaret were working the night shift in the Pizza Shop. It was quiet. There only three people eating in the shop, plus one family that had a little girl with them. Mordecai was nearly falling asleep at the counter when Margaret nudged him.

"Mordecai...I want to talk to you."

"Okay."

Margaret escorted her lover to the back of the kitchen.

"I'm...worried about Kelly, and her little boyfriend too. I'm worried his current, um, "lifestyle" could get them both killed!"

"I know what you're talking about...Deryck is a pretty messed up kid. But he has a good heart. I think if he has a better home, then his life will be less dangerous."

"Exactly! But there isn't room in the condo." said Margaret.

"Not necessarily...he _could_ sleep on the floor in Kelly's ro-"

"Whoa whoa hang on Mordecai, let's not be stupid here!" giggled Margaret, "There teenagers in love, putting them in similar sleeping accommodations would basically be like an invitation to have sex!"

"Oh yeah, you're right..." said Mordecai.

The door jingled as another customer walked inside the shop.

"Let's talk about this later, we should tend to this customer." said Margaret.

They shared a quick kiss and got back to work.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Deryck and Kelly were sitting on the couch. Kelly had put on a movie for them to watch, but Deryck was paying more attention to the condo itself.

"Wow...I've never seen a home as nice as this." commented the red avian.

"Deryck, it's just a condo. It's nothing special." replied Kelly.

"I know, but I'm normally used to the run-down places like where I live. It's really all I've ever known."

Kelly pondered what he had said for a moment.

"Deryck...I'm very worried about you."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean you're living a literal hell! We need to find you a better home!"

"Kelly, I know you're worried about me, but I can handle myself."

"Deryck, please...I love you...I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

Deryck was silent for a moment, and then let out a long sigh.

"Helena...do you really want me to stop living like this?"

"Yes! I want you to be safe!" said Kelly as she enclosed Deryck in a hug.

"Alright...if it's that important to you...I'll find a better home. But if I'm leaving this hell I call a job, then I'm going out with a bang, and I'm makin' sure that bang sends Dawson straight to hell!" exclaimed Deryck.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kelly, now ecstatic. "But how are you going to do that?"

"Let _me_ worry about that."

* * *

**OH SHIT DERYCK IS GONNA GO FUCK SOME SHIT UP WHATS HE GONNA DO STAY TUNED TO THIS SHITTY FANFIC TO FIND OUT**

**-Nikk0 x_X**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys you know it would be really fantastic if I couLD GET SOME MORE REVIEWS ON THIS THANKS.**

* * *

_**The Next Day.**_

Deryck went home in the morning. Dawson had already left for work, he was patrolling the southern side of the city. Their had been some reports of drug dealing in that area. The clock struck noon, and Deryck had nothing to do. His stomach rumbled.

_"Hmm...I wonder where that fatso keeps his Oreo stash."_

Deryck began snooping around his room for the iconic sandwich cookies. After 20 minutes of searching, he found something. However, it wasn't Oreos. It wasn't even food. But it was just as good. It was a picture of the ring leader of the drug cartel in the southern side of the city. His name was Leo Ritoni, and he bared a STRONG resemblence to Dawson. The gears in Deryck's head clicked. He recalled last month when Dawson got into an argument with the Chief of Police about testing to make sure Dawson wasn't actually Leo, seeing as they looked a lot alike. They ran tests and the results were inconclusive, seeing as the machine went on the fritz. Somehow Dawson convinced the Chief of Police that he had nothing to do with Leo, and now he keeps an eye on Dawson. A long, evil smirk spread across Deryck's face as his plan formed.

"This...is..._perfect!_"

Deryck ran to his cell phone and dialed the Pizza Shop's number.

* * *

_**The Pizza Shop.**  
_

The Pizza Shop was swarmed with the daily lunch rush. Mordecai, Kelly, and Uncle Clay were working the kitchen while Margaret was at the register. The phone rang, and Uncle Clay ran straight to it.

"Quintel's Pizza, how may I help you?"

"Clay! Put Kelly on! It's important!"

"Huh? Deryck, is that you?"

"Yeah! It's me, please put Kelly on! I need to talk to her!"

"I'm sorry boy-o but we're a bit tied up at the moment..."

"This will only take a second, I promise!"

"Well, alright, but be quick!"

Clay called out to Kelly. "Helena! Deryck's on the phone for you!"

"Coming!" exclaimed Kelly. "And don't call me Helena!"

Kelly took the phone. "Deryck?"

"Kelly! I know how I'm gonna take Dawson down."

"Deryck, this really isn't a good time, I'm busy as it i-"

"Just hear me out!"

"Fine...you got two minutes. There's this husky chick in line who looks like she's gonna murder someone if her order isn't taken soon."

"That's all I need! So, here's my plan. : Dawson looks like this Drug Cartel Leader that the city's police department has been trying to track down for a few months now. The chief of police is suspicious that Dawson is actually the Ringleader, but of course he's not. My plan is that I'll go to the south side of the city, buy a few bags of cocaine, and plant them in Dawson's locker at the station, saying that it's his lunch. They do weekly locker inspections, and this Thursday is when the next one is! It says when they have locker inspections in the folder Dawson has on his work desk! Once they find the cocaine in his locker, they'll put him behind bars long enough for him to die of old age!"

"Sounds dangerous, sweetie...but what about after all that's done? Where are you gonna go?"

"Oh, they'll just put me back in the orphanage until someone adopts me again. That place is a hell of a lot better than here!"

"But what about living with a family that cares about you?"

"Kelly I'm just up to the point where I want to live somewhere where I can take a hot shower and get a decent meal three times a day."

"Well...just be careful, promise?"

"I promise I'll be careful, Kelly."

"Okay, I gotta get back to work...Love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up, and Kelly went back to her post.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. (Lol I don't have an excuse it just came out short XD) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Keep on readin' :P**

**Peace Out**

**-Nikk0 X_x**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Later That Night**_

Deryck walked cautiously through the dark streets of the City. He knew this was the bad part...the crime rate was the highest here. Not to mention the whole Drug Cartel thing. Deryck had put on dark navy blue jeans and a black hoodie. Dark clothes were always good when you wanted to go unnoticed. Deryck went into a nearby park. There were trash can fires lit up. Graffiti was sprayed all over the public bathroom walls. Deryck knew how to spot a drug dealer. Stereotypically, they were middle-aged males in lime green trench coats. And that's exactly what he spotted sitting on a bark bench.

"Hey, buddy...I'm looking for some, uh..." Deryck was trying to come up with the proper term. "...Cold medicine. If you catch my drift."

The man pulled a white plastic bag out of his coat. "Two keys enough?"

"Should be. How much?"

"50 bucks."

"50? Jesus Christ, that's expensive. Eh, to hell with it." Deryck said as he fished out the money. "Here."

The man handed him the bag. "Pleasure doin' business with ya."

Deryck walked away calmly.

* * *

Deryck was at the entrance to the police station. The time was 9:14 exactly. He walked in, the cocaine discreetly hidden in a brown bag under a ham sandwich and bag of salt and vinegar chips.

"Hey, can I help you, ki- wait, you're Dawson's kid aren't you? What're you doing here?"

"Just bringing my awesome stepdad a late night snack! He didn't tell me what he put in it though." lied Deryck.

"Alright. He's patrolling right now, but you can put in his locker for when he comes back. The combo is 6-39-24."

"Thanks!"

"Why didn't he tell you what was in the bag?"

"I don't know...but he's a respective guy right? He's not hiding anything." Deryck felt that if he lied any longer he would start to vomit blood. He speed-walked down the hallway and went up to the respective locker and opened it. He put the bag into the locker, and made sure the crack was position where it was exposed so guard dogs would pick up the scent. He bolted out of the station. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Dawson walked into the station. He was pleased yet also surprised when the officer at the desk told him about the "late night snack" Deryck had left him. He went and retrieved it. He started eating the chips when the Chief of Police approached him.

"Dawson! I need your help feeding the guard dogs."

"Uergh. Do I have to? I got a shitload of paper work that needs doing..."

"It'll only take a few minutes. Come on."

Dawson was led to the dog cages. As soon as they walked in, the dogs started barking up a storm.

"What's wrong?" said the Chief, "They never get jumpy like this."

"They usually only start barking like that is when there's drugs nearby." said Dawson.

"Right, but there aren't any drugs here...wait a minute..."

"What?"

"What's in the bag, Dawson?"

"Are you crazy? This is just my snack. There isn't any drugs in here, I swear! I know I look like the Cartel Leader but I swear I'm not him!"

"Give me the bag, Dawson."

"I'm telling you, I'm-"

"Give the bag or I'll have your badge!"

"...Fine." Dawson handed him the brown bag. "But you're not gonna find anything in the-"

The cocaine fell on the ground and got anywhere. The Chief smelled it with two fingers.

"Two keys of 'Ol Fashioned Columbian Bam-Bam. You're going away for a long time, Dawson. If that's your real name!"

"You don't understand! That's not mine! I'm being framed!"

"Tell it to the judge, scumbag." said the Chief as he put Dawson in cuffs.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later.**

Deryck woke up. It was Saturday morning, 10 AM. He had to say, living in the Orphanage was a hell of a better life than living in the apartment. He hit the showers, and put on his clothes. On his way to breakfast, the manager of the Orphanage stopped him.

"Deryck, we need to talk."

"What's up, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Well, you see...couples these days...tend to adopt little kids. Not teenagers."

"And?"

"We need space for the younger orphans."

"So you're kicking me out?" said Deryck, starting to get angry.

"I'm sorry son. We'll keep you another week...if no one adopts you by then...I'm afraid you'll be on the streets."

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"Language, Deryck! There are kids here!"

"I just got out of an abusive home, my life is FINALLY starting to get back on track, and now you're telling me I'm going back on the streets!?"

"Afraid so. But hey, you have a chance! The annual Parent event is on Friday. Maybe a couple will take you."

Deryck grunted and walked away.

_I'm fucked..._ thought Deryck.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates...some shit came up with a girl and...uergh.** **-_- But I'm gonna try and push out a chapter now.**

* * *

**The Next Day at the Pizza Shop**

"...So if someone doesn't adopt me in two weeks, I'm out on the streets." said Deryck, telling his story to Kelly, Mordecai, Margaret, and Clay.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Deryck." said Margaret.

"What are you gonna do, Dude?" asked Mordecai.

"I don't know!"

"Can't we just adopt him?" said Kelly.

"It's not that simple, Kells." started Deryck. "In this city, a stupid law got passed that says I need to be adopted by a couple aged 30 or over. Mordecai and Margaret are in their 20s, and Clay's a widower."

Clay sighed.

"20 years she been gone..." said Clay.

"She was a great woman, Uncle Clay." said Mordecai, placing an arm on the elder's shoulder.

"Can't we just lie about our age?" asked Margaret.

"No. They check ID's." said Deryck.

"I think I have an idea!" said Kelly.

"What?" asked Mordecai.

"Deryck, does it say anywhere that it needs to specifically be a _couple_ that adopts a child?" she asked.

"No it doesn't. What's your point?"

"Hellooo~?" said Kelly sarcastically, "Uncle Clay's over 30. He can adopt you and you can live here."

"Huh, you're right..." said Deryck.

"Do you think you're up for that Uncle Clay?" asked Mordecai.

"Of course! We could use some extra help around here. There's just one problem." stated Clay.

"What's that?" asked Deryck.

"We don't have any place to put you in here. All our available rooms are taken."

"He can sleep in my room!" said Kelly, quickly.

"Ohhhhhhhhh no!" said Mordecai.

"Why not!?" whined Kelly.

"I'm young enough to know where the hell _that's_ going."

"Damn..."

"What about the attic?" asked Margaret. "Can't we just clean him out and make it Deryck's room."

"Hmm, I guess we could..." started Clay, "but I don't think Deryck would want to sleep in there."

"Oh please, my room back at Dawson's was a spare bathroom with the appliances taken out. It was cold and it always smelled like dirty toilet water."

"Alright then my boy," said Clay placing a firm hand on Deryck's shoulder. "Consider yourself adopted."

The four avians cheered.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while. And also sorry for making this so short (lol). It's finals week next week and I've been up to my neck in homework, extra credit, and study guides I'm using study for my tests. Hopefully in the summer I'll update for often.**

**HOWEVER, please note that on July 24th I will be going to sleepaway camp for approximately 27 days. So in that time I will not be updating or even checking on my account here.**

**Peace.**

**-Nikk0 X_x**


	19. Chapter 19

**_The Next Day._**

Deryck was sitting at the breakfast hall in the orphanage. He was the oldest there. There was only one other person his age, and he hated him with a passion. His name was Ryan, and he was obnoxious as living hell. Just the sound of his voice put Deryck in a bad mood.

Speaking of which, here he came.

"Hey, Daxy!" said the chubby obnoxious lad as he plopped down next to Deryck.

"Don't call me that you little twat." he replied bitterly.

"Whooaaa! Language, dude! Their are kids here!" said Ryan, louder than necessary.

"At least these kids aren't as obnoxious as you."

"You're just jealous 'cause everyone likes me and you're just an emo!"

"You're getting really close to beating if you don't get out of my site right now." said Deryck, getting porgressively more angry.

"Aww, what's the matter? Upset you didn't get that last piece of French Toast like ME? Here, I bet you want it!" said Ryan as he started waving the toast in front of Deryck's face, taunting him.

"I got French Toast and you don't!" chanted Ryan, rhythmically.

"I'm giving you one more warning Ryan..." said Deryck, calmly and sternly.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Ryan said as he kept chanting.

Deryck grabbed Ryan at the back of the collar and bottom of his shirt, and slid him across the table, plowing through everyone's food. He then went up to Ryan and started mercilessly whaling on him.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in you Deryck!" said Mr. Crowley, manager of the Orphanage. "Beating up another child! What's the matter with you?"

"I-I was j-just sitting there m-minding my own business a-and he b-beat me up!" sniffled Ryan.

"How could you just beat up an innocent child like that!?"

"He wasn't innocent! He's lying!" exclaimed Deryck

"That's bullshit!" said Ryan.

"Let him speak, Ryan." said Mr. Crowley.

"Thank you. I was just sitting and eating my breakfast when this obnoxious waste of oxygen sits down next to me and starts taunting me and calling me names! I warned him too! I gave him an excellent opportunity to stop! But, he wouldn't take it. So he payed the price. Mr. Crowley, Ryan is the most rude, obnoxious, insecure little TWAT this orphanage has to offer."

"Is all that true, Ryan?" asked Mr. Crowley.

"What!? N-No! Uh, of c-course not! I would never!" said Ryan, nervously.

"Ryan, don't lie to me." said Mr. Crowley, condescendingly.

Deryck whispered to Ryan. "Tell the truth, or else I'll fucking cut you."

"..." Ryan was silent.

"I'll deal with you later, young man." said Mr. Crowley. "As for you, Deryck. Adoption day got moved up to this afternoon. Go wash up and pray for the best."

* * *

Uncle Clay walked into the Orphanage. Many young couples were already there and surveying the children. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Clay? It's Margaret. Do we have an extra mattress anywhere? For Deryck?"

"There should be one already in the attic, but it needs to be cleaned. Also, why do I have to go adopt him by myself?"

"Because according to Deryck, the guidelines state that the 'adopting party' must all be over 30. Mordecai and I aren't 30 yet and Kelly's just a teen."

"Right...I should be back with Deryck in a little while."

"I already told Deryck this- make sure you act like you don't know Deryck when you adopt him. The manager might suspect something or other."

"Alright. Be home soon."

With that, Clay hung up. He spotted Mr. Crowley behind a desk set up in the room. He approached him.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking to adopt a teen." said Clay.

"I see...and how old are you?" said Mr. Crowley pulling out a form and clipping it to a clipboard.

"59."

"Email address?"

"cquintel ."

"Name?"

"Clay Quintel."

"Phone number?"

"352-676-8090"

"Alright, everything seems to be in order here. You said you wanted to adopt a teen, yes?"

"That's right."

"Well, you're in luck. We have one, he's 15. But he's a bit of a trouble maker and bit rough around the edges."

"That's not an issue." said Clay, a little to quickly.

"Alright then...give me one minute."

A few minutes later, he came back with Deryck. Deryck winked at Clay signaling he was in on everything.

"Clay, this is Deryck. Deryck, this is Clay." said Mr. Crowley.

"Nice to meet you, Clay." said Deryck with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Nice to meet you too, young man." said Clay, also sounding slightly sarcastic.

"He'll be adopting you today." said Mr. Crowley. "Just let me finish the paperwork..."

Mr. Crowley scribbled some words in the blanks on the adoption form.

"Annnd done! He's all yours." said Mr. Crowley as he handed Clay the adoption form and shook his hand. "It's been a pleasure, Deryck."

"You too, Mr. Cuntley."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It's been fun, but we better get out of here!"

Deryck and Clay quickly exited.

* * *

**I know I'm going a bit slow with these chapters, but I hoped you enjoyed this. After the next chapter we'll see more Kelly/Deryck and Mordecai/Margaret. **

**Peace out.**

**-Nikk0 X_x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright. Chapter 20. Enjoy ya chucklefucks :L**

* * *

**2 Weeks Later.**

With Deryck now adopted, things were starting to get back to normal. He set up his room in the attic, and he enjoyed it. The only downside was that the ceiling was made of concrete and a little to low. But he had everything he needed. Clay enrolled him in school with Kelly. Deryck also proved to be a big help around the pizza shop.

It was hot August day. Mordecai awoke to the sound of Margaret's soft snoring. He got up and started making some coffee and eggs. Deryck was the next to come out of bed. He came from the attic and into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Mordecai. You making eggs?"

"Yup!"

"It smells great!"

"I'm using a secret recipe my mom used to make when I was little."

Just then, Margaret joined them.

"Good Morning Boys," she said as she approached Mordecai and kissed him on the cheek.

After Kelly and Clay joined them for breakfast, Mordecai, Deryck and Clay went to go open the shop for another day of business while Margaret volunteered to take Kelly clothes shopping.

* * *

**At the Mall.**

They were walking into the mall when Kelly spoke up.

"Margaret, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kelly, what's on your mind?"

"Are you and Mordecai ever gonna...you know...get married?"

Margaret began to blush.

"To tell you the truth Kelly, that's been a fantasy of mine for quite some time now, but I don't think Mordecai and I have been dating long enough. It's only been like 6 or so months."

"You guys have been through a lot in those 6 months. We all have."

"True, but as much I'd like to marry him, I don't think Mordecai would be able to ask without throwing up."

Kelly went wide eyed.

"You're right, he always did get nervous around big questions like that."

"He usually needs moral support. A LOT of moral support." added Margaret.

"Well, maybe he just needs a little push..." chimed in Kelly.

"Sounds like you have a plan.."

"I actually don't!" giggled Kelly.

"Oh!" chuckled Margaret.

"But I can talk to him about it. If there's anyone who'd be willing to get moral support from it's me." said Kelly.

"What about me?" said Margaret.

"You're his girlfriend. I'm his sister. We're closer."

Margaret giggled.

"Whatever you say!" she said.

* * *

After shopping, Kelly and Margaret went back to the pizza shop.

"I got some bills to do. Are you gonna talk to Mordecai?" asked Margaret.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him. You go do the bills." said Kelly. Margaret went behind the counter and upstairs. Kelly approached Mordecai.

_"Welp, here goes nothing..."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**I am sorry this chapter is so short! But it's a filler chapter. Next chapter is gonna be alllllll Mordecai X Margaret and their marriage and shit.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Chapters might start getting a bit short starting now. I'm getting into other shows, and other fics I'm writing. I'm not exactly all that into this story anymore. But I'm gonna finish it, just because I know you all want me to make it to the end with what eventually happens with Mordecai and Margaret and whether they decide to get married or not and all that. So without further a due, I give you chapter 21.**

* * *

Helena approached Mordecai. He had just shoved a pizza in the oven.

"Hey, Mordecai?"

"What's up, Kelly?"

"Have you ever thought about...y'know..."

"...Thought about what?" inquired the blue jay.

"You know...the future. Settling down...getting married."

"Well, I'd say I'm already settled down here, we're making more than enough to get by. But marriage? I don't know about that... why do you ask?"

"Oh," started Kelly, "I was just wondering. But why hesitate with marriage?"

"Marriage is a big commitment. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

"Oh...well okay then." Kelly went up the stairs.

_"Well, that was odd." _thought Mordecai to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Margaret was upstairs doing some bills for the restaurant. Sure, she didn't exactly enjoy doing it, but she was willing to do whatever she could to help out around the shop. Kelly came up the stairs.

"So, did you talk to him?" asked Margaret.

"Yep."

"What'd he say?"

"He said he doesn't know if he's ready for the kind of commitment marriage holds."

Margaret felt her heart sink. "Oh..." she said.

"It's okay, Margaret," said, Kelly patting her back, "it doesn't mean he loves you any less."

"I know, I was just looking forward to marriage...y'know, the huge cake, the beautiful dress, all that crap my friends and I would fantasize about when we were in 7th Grade."

"Don't worry Margaret, just give it a few more years, and he'll be ready. Mordecai loves you."

"I know, Kelly, I know..."

* * *

**Downstairs.**

"Mordo! Where's that pie for table three?" exclaimed Deryck, coming behind the counter.

"Right here dude." he said nonchalantly, handing him the pizza.

"You okay man? You seem a little distracted." said Deryck.

"Deryck, do you think it's time I should marry Margaret?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Kelly talked to me about it today, and I think Margaret's hoping for a proposal."

"Well, damn, dude. She's you're girlfriend. Ask her when you're ready. Maybe you'd want to wait until you're financially stable first." said Deryck.

"Hmm...you might be right. But I have more than enough in my savings.."

"My guess is that you guys are gonna want to get your own place. The condo is nice but it's probably getting cramped with me and Clay living there."

"Cramped or not, we're gonna have to make due for a while. Besides, it's been working well so far." said Mordecai.

"I guess so. I'm gonna get this pizza to table three." Deryck said as he walked off.

Mordecai started kneading some dough. _"What if I wait to long and Margaret breaks up with me? What if that bounty hunter CJ sent comes looking for us? NO! Mordecai! Think happy thoughts! We're safe here. Gah, I need to stop worrying so damn_ _much!"_


End file.
